Unending Strings
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: The one place no one can protect you is in your dreams... (rated for language, violence, and rape)
1. The One Who Waits In Dreams

Unending Strings

The one place no one can protect you

Is inside your dreams

But what happens when

One of your enemies

Attacks you in your dreams?

What can you do?

Are you in control of your dreams?

But what if a spinner enters your dream?

What can you do if you're at the mercy

Of your foe?

Set in Ocarina of Time,

Before the Spirit Temple,

Right after the Shadow Temple,

Where the secrets of Hyrule's bloody past lies

And behind every door

Rests an unraveled reality?

This is the story

(Rated for language, violence, and situations...)

(Your personal hell is coming...

Don't fear the Weaver)

2390849238753497510917

**Unending Strings**

"_**The One Who Waits In Dreams..."**_

_**If you need top leave the world you live in**_

_**Lay your head down and stay awhile**_

_**Though you may not remember dreaming**_

_**Something waits for you to breathe again**_

_The Shadow Temple had been harrowing. Around every corner was another putrid corpse of a soldier, of a woman, of an unlucky child. Bodies were suspended from the ceiling and old, rank blood was spattered all over. There were rotting skulls with sunken eyes and some bore expressions of fear as well. The undead and the vile monsters that had made the temple their home were no better than those who had been granted eternal rest. _

_Needless to say, Link's nerves were shattered. _

_His hands shook when not firmly holding something. He seemed constantly on edge, stopping in the middle of a conversation to glance around and listen for some sound of the dead returning. He constantly appeared distant, as if reliving those ghastly memories that were still all too recent. He hadn't slept since he descended into the unspeakable gloom of the temple, resisting. _

_But finally, during a brief visit to Lon Lon Ranch, Link collapsed due to fatigue. Malon moved him to a bed, and closed the door to the room, hoping he would sleep in peace. _

In this dream, Link stood on a small disk of light. He looked around him, praying that there would be nothing to take him away. With the recent imaged of the Shadow Temple weighing heavily on his mind, he glanced around him. At first, there was only darkness.

But then, in another disk of light...

"Saria!" Link shouted, knowing that at least there was something in the dream to keep him from losing it.

But the instant he stepped off the light towards her, he fell. In the darkness, something thin, like wire or fishing line wrapped around his arms and legs. He was stripped of his sword and shield. More lines wrapped around his waist and chest from all directions. He was suspended, like a fly in a web. He prayed that this was just his own mind.

"Little boy, are you always like this?" An adolescent girl's voice asked.

"Who are you!" Link shouted.

A white light flickered on around him. He found that he was bound by thin black strings or wires, he didn't know which. It was like he was in a web, like an insect at the mercy of a spider. He felt a vibration on one of the strings and looked into its direction, before him.

There was a girl, a teenager. She had golden-brown hair tied back in a braid. She wore a red shirt that cut off above her stomach. She wore thin, elliptical, black-framed glasses. One eye was black and the other was white. There was a black mark, like a tear-line or a shooting star tattooed out of the corner of her white eye. She wore a black choker and black arm-warmers. She wore pants that hugged her hips, butt, and toned thighs...but were loose and long below the knee. She had no navel, and there were entwining black tattoos in its place. Countless wires were entwined in her fingers, shooting off in all directions.

She stood barefoot on a single wire, smiling almost innocently at the captive Hylian. She gave him no answer.

"Who are you! Answer me damnit!" Link demanded, struggling in the wire. The girl smiled again, answering this time.

"I am one of Ganondorf's minions. The Spinner of Reality. The Spider-Creature. The Dream Merger. All those names are me. But the Great King simply calls me The Weaver." She said.

Link watched in amazement and horror as she moved her hands faster than his eyes could follow. An image of the reality appeared before him. Weaver moved her hands again and the reality was ripped to shreds.

"What the hell!"

"I just created a world, and then I destroyed it." She said, walking closer on the single wire.

Link struggled. With one flick of her forefinger, the strings around his arms became stiff, restricting his movement. The Weaver moved closer.

"You are now trapped here. I may come and go as I please, but you are trapped in this world." She said, caressing Link's mortified face in her hands.

Link wanted to pull away, to shrink back and get away. If this person could enter his dreams, what was keeping her from bringing Ganondorf into his mind and destroying him?

Weaver looked deep into Link's blue eyes. She absorbed his emotions, his growing fear and uncertainty. She traced her cold fingers over his cheek. He recoiled. She came closer, coming cheek to cheek with him. He winced, wanting to be away. She smiled, no longer innocent but malicious.

She kissed him, her tongue like some invader in his mouth. She slid one of her legs between his, and her hands worked their craft pf binding him tighter. She pulled from his mouth and caressed his face again. The alarm and panic was rising. She grinned this time, gently kissed his forehead and vanished...leaving Link frightened and alone.

_Weaver appeared before a great black throne. She dropped to one knee respectfully before the Great King of Evil. He rose from the throne and walked to her. _

"_Report." He said coldly. _

"_I have him. He is trapped in his nightmare world. Afraid, vulnerable and yet aware." She said in a ghostly voice. _

_She rose to her feet, eyes at the floor. Ganondorf's hand gently stroked her face. She flinched. His hand moved through her hair before venturing under her shirt. She winced, but didn't make a sound as he touched her. He pulled her close to him, and she became like a rag doll. She stood limp and lifeless as he touched her more, undoing her belt and molesting her more. She bit her tongue and sent her own mind far away. _

_Somewhere where she could be free..._

324903890248903489745879457983421

And it has begun...

Next chapter to come...


	2. Cherry Blossoms and Corpses

Unending Strings

And now it goes to hell

Weaver grows

Weaver dies

Weaver spins

Weaver cries

Link cannot see

But still this is the truth

And the first waking

And the first attack

The cherry blossom petals

Pure white

For no corpse lie in the mind

And this tree

Has no corpse to draw blood from

For that's the way this mind is

Strings spin

They continue weaving

On and on into forever

320402398503197412

**Unending Strings**

"**_Cherry Blossoms and Corpses..."_**

_**Let you know where you let your senses go.  
Clowns all around you it's a cross I need to bear  
All this black and cruel is fair, this is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me, open them and see me now  
**_

It seemed like an eternity before the Weaver returned to Link's mind. He still hung, suspended by countless strings like that of a spider's web. She retained an icy stare on him, but there was something deeper, something else behind her two eyes. She walked slowly on the threads towards him.

"Why do you work for Ganondorf? All you will get out of it are lies, pain, and misery." Link said.

Weaver's expression did not change. She got closer to him, eventually sitting on a single string and leaning against his chest. She briefly closed her eyes, fingers still moving, still guiding the strings of destiny and reality. Link didn't dare move. Weaver sighed and opened her white eye, and then her black one (not bruised, she has one eye that is white and one that is black). Then, she spoke.

"Have you ever sold yourself?" She asked.

"What?"

"I asked if you had sold yourself." She said.

"No."

A silence...

"Have you ever been violated by a man?" She asked.

Link was caught off guard. More questions came.

"Have you ever been forced to eat rotten scraps because it is the only thing available?"

"No..."

"Have you stolen food, or money? Been forced to do something for mere pocket change?"

Link didn't answer. Then...

"**Have you ever killed someone**?"

Link opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He had killed monsters, countless numbers of monsters that now roamed the land. But he had not killed another Hylian, another like himself.

"No..." He said finally.

Weaver rose to her feet and looked at him, hate growing behind her eyes.

"Why not kill me? You're one of Ganondorf's minions, aren't you?" He asked.

The Weaver twitched and her eyes darkened. Her fingers flew furiously and angrily. The strings around Link tightened to the point of almost slicing his flesh. Link gasped in surprise and grit his teeth. Weaver grinned.

"Death would be too easy for you." She said.

"You're not like the others..." Link said.

"In truth, I'm not one of the King of Evil's spawned minions. Actually, it's _you're_ fault why I'm here."

Link's eyes widened in confusion. Weaver continued.

"Look at the Triforce. The inverted triangle of the center. That is the creator. The Goddesses created me to spin destinies and dreams and realities for their creations. So that is what I did. I spun them, and I was content to live in the Sacred Realm as the last defense to the Triforce..."

"So then...when I opened the door to the Sacred Realm..."

"Exactly. I was torn from my post. Ganondorf spared my life...but in exchange...I had to..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes grew more hateful.

Link was silent. He never knew.

"And now...you shall taste what I have had to endure these seven long years..."

Weaver hissed. Her fingers flew angrily, altering everything. Link, now, was no longer bound by strings in a web. He wore nothing but his tunic and hood. His boots, leggings, everything was stripped of him. His hands were bound behind his back by heavy iron chains. His legs were bound as well. He felt exposed, vulnerable, bare. He lay on a bed of white Sakura petals, with Weaver looming over him.

"Every Sakura tree draws blood from the corpse buried beneath it, which is why they are pink. In the mind, pink Sakura petals mean that this person is no longer a virgin. I knew you would have white." She said.

Link glared angrily at her.

"Surprised? I know everything about you. I know that there are four women who love you, but the one you love is not a sage. I know that you are still a virgin. Shall I go on?"

"Surprise me." Link said darkly.

"You fear that everyone around you will leave and you will be alone. You become nervous and even afraid if you can hear something crawling in the dark, yet you cannot see. You hate when something foreign touches your neck, be it a blade or a feather, which is why your white shirt has a high collar." She said.

She knelt next to Link. She drew a white cloth from the nothingness.

"Release me." Link hissed.

"After. Only after."

"Why not just kill me?" Link asked.

"Because I'm going to make you suffer in ways you cannot imagine. So long as you draw breath in your dreams or in my reality, your life will be nothing but loneliness, humiliation, and despair."

Weaver tied the cloth around Link's eyes, blinding him. Then, there was a new voice in the silence. Link froze when he heard it speak and prayed that it was not true. But when Weaver confirmed it...

"He is here, ready for you O Great King Ganondorf."

The coarse, violent-to-the-touch hands ghosted Link's cheek. He winced. The hands moved down his tunic. The cloth moved and Link tried to hide himself, but the hands held him still. There was a sound of a belt being undone, then silence. Forced onto his stomach, the Great Evil King pried Link's butt apart.

'Oh Goddesses...he's going to rape me...'

Ganondorf shoved himself into Link almost immediately. A scream emerged from Link's throat as he experienced a pain that he had never felt before. Flashes of white and black appeared before his covered eyes and he felt like he was about to pass out. Above his screams, he could hear Weaver's silence.

Sensing the hero's pain, Ganondorf laughed and rammed himself into Link again and again, hellish delight increasing with the screams. Link could feel blood, his blood, on his legs and around him. His mind began to spin as he screamed more, the pain growing each time. The hurt grew...

But suddenly, Ganondorf stopped. He just seemed to vanish from Link's mind. Weaver unbound and un-blindfolded Link. She looked into his wide, terrified eyes.

"You may wake now, but it will not end when you wake. I will return when you dream..."

_Link woke with a start. His eyes were full of terror, and his breath was shallow. He tried to sit up, or to even move his legs, but an immense stabbing pain ripped up his spine. He cried out, though his voice was a whisper. He felt like a whore. Forcing himself to sit up, trying in vain to ignore the pain, he looked at his surroundings. _

_The sun was just beginning to peek into the windows of the little bedroom. Link forced himself to crawl out of bed and get dressed. Everything hurt; a pain like nothing he had ever experienced in the past. He shuddered as he struggled to clothe himself. He faked a smile as he shoved aside the pain when he settled himself in Epona's saddle. He waved good-bye to Malon and rode off. _

_Once he was out of her sight, he let go. He slid out of the saddle and landed with a thud on the turf. Epona wheeled around and nudged him. Link curled up, tears squeezing from the corners of his eyes. Slowly, he reached up and grabbed a handful of her mane. She planted her feet and slowly pulled him to his feet. _

"_I don't know what I can do anymore...even my dreams aren't safe..."_

0219830923479823419287

It isn't over yet


	3. On Returning

Unending Strings

Dreams are no longer safe

But one cannot survive without rest

Or sleep

When you cannot run

You walk

When you cannot walk

You crawl

But if you cannot even crawl

You find someone to carry you

That someone may or may not be human

But when you slip back

They cannot save you

Why is she trying?

What does she want to prove?

Why does she cry?

Why does she wish?

Why does she hate?

When does he rage?

03298439028594875893174

**Unending Strings**

"**_On Returning..."_**

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_Link crumpled to the ground again on his sixth try. He could not even stand. Epona nudged him, trying to get him to struggle to his feet once more. Link didn't respond. Tears squeezed out of his eyes as he curled into a ball. A continuing pain...more than he had ever felt before. This is what the Weaver meant. _

_Before he could stop himself, he was asleep._

Link was lying on a great king-sized bed. It was soft, comfortable, and white. Weaver appeared and strode over to him, fingers moving endlessly.

"I said you would return." Weaver said.

"Please...kill me..." Link whispered, wanting to be rid of the pain.

Weaver said nothing at first. The strings vanished from her hands, though they continued spinning away on her toes. She knelt down next to Link on the bed, head resting on her hands. She looked deep into his eyes before she responded.

"When you have tears of blood in your eyes and you're missing a leg or two...when you come crawling back to me, cave covered in blood and filth...I'll laugh and say 'Ah, I'm glad I let you live...'"

Link lashed out at her.

"Why hate me so? Why not hate Ganondorf! You could have destroyed him! Yet you kick me while I'm down. Why! Why damnit!"

His words echoed for a while in the nothingness. Weaver remained emotionless. She crawled onto the bed next to him. She traced one cold finger over his neck. He shuddered. She slowly curled her hand around his neck. Link twitched and began to shiver. The Weaver grinned.

"Ganondorf spared my life. Would you have done the same?" She asked.

Link wanted to speak, but nothing came out.

"I became his whore. His bitch, his sex slave. I endured it for seven damn years, hoping that the Goddesses would deliver me. But I soon realized that there is no salvation. That I would never be free. When I remembered, I had seen you open the seal. You are the reason that this deity has been defiled..."

Link struck back. He grabbed her hands and pinned her to the bed.

"Go ahead and hate me, but before you hate me for releasing you, hate the person who defiled you." He said harshly.

Weaver vanished under his hands. Link lost his balance and tumbled onto the bed. Weaver appeared behind him, next to the bed.

"I will not fight you here. Our fight will be---"

The evil laugh of Ganondorf split the air. Weaver and Link froze, looking around in the nothingness for the source of that laugh.

"Wake. Wake quickly. Return after you have completed the Spirit. Head to the Gerudo Valley, find the last one there. Then rest. Return to the dream then." Weaver hissed before vanishing completely.

Link took her advice.

_Upon waking, Link found Sheik kneeling over him. The pain briefly shot through his spine before it began to gradually lessen. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head. There was worry in Sheik's red eyes. Link smiled slightly and, with Epona's help, got to his feet._

"_Are you okay?" Sheik asked._

"_I'm fine."_

"_You don't look fine." Sheik said. _

_Link insisted that he was alright, and in the back of his mind, Sheik knew he was lying. But Link traveled onwards, to the Spirit Temple and to the witches inside._

329047239847198279321798374897329

And this is where we stop for now

And the next chapter will come in time


	4. Bayonet

Unending Strings

(Sorry about that! This is the actual chapter 4)

And more hell is here

The mind is no longer your own

And yet it is not your foe's

Who owns the mind?

Who is given the right to violate you

Inside the confides of your own consciousness

But the Weaver is helpless

She cannot help

There is a silver blade

Long and thin

It reflects you

It reflects nothing

It is a tool

For your demise

The Weaver cannot save you

All this will do is fuel your rage

This hate is directed at one person

You will fight

You will bleed

Don't fear the Weaver

32098493478592387492813

**Unending Strings**

"**_Bayonet..." _**

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

_Sealed with lies through so many tears_

_Lost from within, pursuing the end_

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_You will never be strong enough_

_You will never be good enough_

_You were never conceived in love_

_You will not rise above_

_Link exited the Spirit Temple with his shiny new Mirror Shield at his back. He inspected himself for injuries before walking over to the small oasis next to the temple. He had done as the Weaver instructed, and now was the time to visit her again. There had been something wrong the last time. She had hurried him from his sleep, protecting him from something. _

_He lay down under one of the trees around the water and fell asleep._

Something was wrong. He seemed to be in a temple, stones and bricks making the walls and the floor. There was blood splattered everywhere. Some was fresh and some was old and rank. Link heard screaming...

The Weaver was screaming.

Link ran, thinking he had his sword and shield with him. This hallway opened to a doorway. Link closed his eyes as he passed into the bright light. Upon opening them again, he was confused. Instead of being in a temple, he was standing in a field, among rows and rows of cabbages. Link was confused and reached for his sword, only to discover that he had a shield, but no weapon. He muttered darkly to himself and discarded the shield and empty sheath.

"Why is it that I'm always unarmed when I dream?" He grumbled, beginning to walk forwards.

His bright blue eyes caught sight of the red and black wings of a butterfly. He paused as it fluttered closer and closer to him. He held out his hand, and it landed on his finger. Upon closer inspection, this was not a butterfly.

Weaver stood on his finger. She was naked, revealing her strange black tattoos that her pants hid. Her red and black butterfly wings were elaborate, almost like a series of red strings on a black background. She seemed like she was screaming a warning, but her voice had been muted by some other force.

But just as she had come, she exploded in a mass of starlight.

"Nothing lasts as long as we wish, doesn't it?"

Link whirled around to see the Evil King standing there. Rather than react with pent up anger, Link decided to play along.

"Yes. Seven years without opposition is too short." Link said, a smile playing his face.

"Seven years without a bit of fun is too long. But now that there is something to do..."

"Or screw." Link muttered, still smiling.

"Of course. But why delay the inevitable? You could die here and save me the trouble of killing you later..." Ganondorf had begun walking towards Link, who didn't move.

"I was just thinking that same thing. If I could kill you now, saving the world would be much easier for me."

"Then let us decide now."

From the nothingness of the air, Ganondorf drew a long, silver bayonet. Link took a step back. He was weaponless, and stuck in a field of cabbage.

"No weapon? This will be easier than I thought."

Link jumped back as the bayonet came slashing at him. Ganondorf moved faster, pulling another bayonet from the air and stabbing it through Link's boot, narrowly missing his flesh. Link stumbled, but remained standing. This was not good. Ganondorf slashed at him. Link tried to block with his silver gauntlets. One great blow sent him into the dirt.

Ganondorf stabbed a knife through the leather of one of Link's gloves, prohibiting him from rising again. Before Link could remove the knife with his other hand, Ganondorf stabbed the knife through the free hand and into the dirt. Link cried out in pain. The cold blade of the original bayonet pressed itself to Link's neck.

"Are you afraid? Terrified to be at the mercy at someone who has sent your world to hell?" Ganondorf asked.

"I'm not afraid of you." Link hissed.

"You eyes say different."

"What did you do with the Weaver!" Link demanded.

"If you survive this, then you'll see."

Ganondorf removed the bayonet before grabbing Link's face with his hand, making sure to cover his mouth. Then, a somewhat familiar pain shot up his spine. Muffled screams fell on deaf ears as Ganondorf removed the bayonet and then shoved it back into Link again.

"How do you like being fucked with steel?" Ganondorf asked.

This agonizing torment lasted for what seemed to be hours. Tears squeezed from Link's locked eyes and the more he screamed, the more Ganondorf tortured him, raping him with a bayonet. Link knew that he would be messed up forever if he lived through this, but the world would be ruined if he died here.

Moments seemed like an eternity before Ganondorf stopped. The bayonet was removed and the Great Evil King vanished. Link then screamed his pain at the top of his lungs, though no one was there to hear him. He slowly gave in and woke.

_Like the previous time, Link ached all over when he woke. He had been raped a second time, but instead of feel worthless, he felt stupid. _

"_How could I have been so damn stupid? How could I have let this happen a second time?" Link asked himself. _

_He slowly pushed himself to his feet, growing angry at his own stupidity. He leaned on the tree to keep himself from falling. Similar to before, Link was not physically injured, but the pain transferred from the dream. This was a worse pain than before. The hurt was enough to draw tears from the otherwise unchanging eyes. Link wiped them away and slowly pulled the Ocarina of Time from his vast assortment of items. _

_With shattered nerves and a small spark of rage, he warped to the Temple of Time._

394293875439578751220993824743975

There are visions that the Weaver sees

And they point to a battle...

A battle soon to come...


	5. A Dance Between A Spider And A Wasp

Unending Strings

The battle has come

Zelda has revealed herself

And Link has been invited

There will be a bitter victory

All is black

And cruel is fair

But what else is there?

What if life is worse than death?

What if the Weaver has been attacked?

What if her eyes bear such sadness

Of the likes that we cannot comprehend

What if Link cannot win?

How can you defeat the spider

If you are the wasp?

Random acts of mindlessness

No aid for the hero

Strings and blades will bleed

Blood will run

The end is upon you

When will you rage?

(A/N: I know that the reality is _in italics_, but to avoid confusion, it will be normal for now...)

9328490237549857

Unending Strings

"**_A Dance Between A Spider And A Wasp..."_**

Link ran up the seemingly endless stairs of Ganondorf's tower. A fleeting pain in his lower back was ebbing away to his rage. The more he thought of the impending battle, the faster he ran. How he wanted to sever Ganondorf's head with one sweep of the Master Sword. He wanted revenge for everyone that the Evil King had hurt, Weaver included. He had fire dancing in his eye, and an aura of near bloodlust radiating from him.

There was a door at the top of the stairs. Link stopped, pausing to let his muscles rest. There was not much use of strength if you're too tired to use it. Twenty minutes passed before Link drew his sword and held his shield ready. Beyond this door was the battle of a century. And he was one of the players.

_This was an accident, not the kind were sorrow sounds,_

Link pushed the heavy wooden doors open, eyes dark and full of malice. Ganondorf was playing a haunting and somewhat vile tune on a grand pipe organ on the other side of the room. Zelda remained encased in the pink crystal that was suspended in the air beside it. Link did not see the Weaver anywhere, but that did not mean that she wasn't around. The wooden doors closed behind him with no sound at all. Ganondorf turned from the organ and grinned.

_Never even noticed we're suddenly crumbling._

"And the hero emerges. Have you come to rescue the princess or the Weaver?" He asked.

"Both if possible." Link said, slowly stepping forwards.

"That will be difficult, since you will only fight me if you can kill her."

Ganondorf snapped his fingers and dispelled the organ. He stepped back as she appeared between the two. She seemed thinner, but Link could tell that she had been abused recently. Blood coated her pants, some was dried and old, yet some was fresh. She reached her hands out and strings came from them, stretching and then Link lost sight of them.

_Tell me how you've never, felt delicate or innocent,  
Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense._

"I knew this would come one day." Link said, readying himself.

"Just be ready." Weaver said coldly.

_Tell me nothing ever comes rationale or breaking down._

Weaver's fingers moved, and strings became visible all around the room. They were like vile, black tightropes restricting movement unless you were an acrobat. Link jumped to miss them, but Weaver flicked her fingers and one solitary string pierced his calf between his two bones. There were small spurts of blood as Link stumbled and then tried to pull himself free.

_Still somebody loses cause theirs no way to turn around,_

Weaver was standing on the opposing end of the string that was pinning Link to the floor. She twitched her fingers and two knives appeared in her hands. Faster that expected, she ran down the string with defined balance.

_Staring at your photograph everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I wish that you could show me love._

Link raised his shield just as she was about to sever his head. With his limited mobility, he slashed at her, missing, and cutting the string. Weaver jumped to another string and waited. Link jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain that he felt. Weaver leapt at him, her knives meeting his shield and sword.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, till you open the door._

There was an almost deafening silence as their weapons were forced from them. They flew across the room and were snatched up by the strings. Weaver just sighed.

"I guess we'll have to fight this without weapons." She said.

"That's okay with me." Link replied.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love, till I'm up off the floor._

Weaver jumped to a string and waited for Link to make some sort of move. With an equal amount of cat-like grace, Link hopped onto the string. It took him a moment to balance himself, but Weaver was upon him shortly. Her hands were continually moving strings, while her legs and her kicks were a formidable force within themselves.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, till it's inside my pores._

Link struck back. His fist connected with Weaver's cheek. She back flipped, her foot catching Link's jaw. Her staggered, losing his balance before falling. But Weaver wouldn't let him off that easily. Strings wrapped themselves around his wrist and jerked him back up.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love, till I'm screaming for more._

"I can't have you die yet. I haven't seen you defeated properly." Weaver said.

"Tears of blood in my eyes and all that...right?" Link asked, landing on the string again.

"Exactly."

_Random acts of mindlessness, common place occurrences,_

Weaver attacked first this time. She ran along the tightrope before balancing her hands on the wire and kicking at Link. Link grabbed her ankles and forced her onto the wire below. She grumbled a bit before rising back up to meet him. He punched at her. Weaver dodged by swinging her foot around and kicking him in the shoulder.

_Chances of surprises, another state of consciousness_

"Link!" Zelda cried in alarm. Ganondorf laughed to himself.

"It is like a spider dancing with a wasp." He said as Link jumped onto another string to avoid being kicked again.

"What are you saying?" Zelda asked.

_Tell me nothing ever comes rationale or breaking down_

"The spider is nimble and quick. It knows its strengths and weaknesses, and uses them to its advantage. The wasp is raw power. One powerful sting may kill the spider..."

_Still somebody loses cause theirs no way to turn around,_

Weaver dropped to another string after taking a blow to the chest. She grinned slightly. She now had a plan.

"But once the wasp stumbles, the spider will strike."

At that moment, Link jumped down to strike the Weaver again. She shifted her fingers and the strings moved. In the confusion of the wires moving to ensnare Link's arms and legs, the Weaver rose and planted one solid kick directly below his ribcage. All the breath was forced from Link's lungs and his world went dark for a moment.

His eyes opened a moment later. He was suspended from strings above the floor. He tried to move his arms and legs but that proved to be useless. It was just like when the Weaver had captured him in his dreams. She stood before him...

_Tell me how you've never felt,_

She looked so...

_Delicate or innocent_

...sad...

_Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense_

"What are you waiting for Weaver? Kill him." Ganondorf shouted.

Weaver looked at Link before looking back at Ganondorf. She shook her head and her eyes darkened.

"I won't kill someone who has restored my hope in one day weaving destiny." She said coldly.

_You play games I play tricks_

Ganondorf walked over to them, aura radiating a playful malice. He towered over Weaver. She took a few steps back, afraid.

"I'll tell you once more. Kill him."

"No."

_Girls and girls but you're the one_

The back of Ganondorf's metal gauntlet connected with the Weaver's head. She was sent flying across the room. She hit the wall and landed on the floor with a dull thud. She tried to push herself up, but one blast of energy from the King of Evil struck her unconscious.

_Like a game of pick up sticks played by fucking lunatics_

"Weaver!" Link shouted.

Ganondorf turned Link to look at him. The madman grinned. Link glared.

"Are we getting soft?"

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, till you open the door._

Ganondorf grabbed a handful of Link's blonde bangs, jerking his captive's head from side to side. Zelda screamed in protest. Ganondorf just laughed before forcing Link to look at him. Link's mind spun for a moment before a slap in the face restored this cruel reality. Ganondorf released his hold on the fairy boy and appeared to be deep in thought.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love, till I'm up off the floor._

"Why kill you both now? I'll have so much more fun with more." He muttered.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, till it's inside my pores._

Link found himself sitting in a dungeon with an iron shackle around his neck. The shackle was in turn chained to the wall. His hands were shackled together. He had been stripped of his weapons and any other useful item. Zelda was not too far away, one arm chained to the wall. The Weaver was in worse shape. She sat within arm's reach, inside a cage one would find for a dog.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love, till I'm screaming for more._

Ganondorf walked into the room, black whip in hand. He had the look of a maniac on his face. He looked at Link, and then at the Weaver. He ordered her to stick her hands between the bars, which to everyone's surprise, she did. He then turned to Link.

_Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want._

"Break her fingers." He said.

_Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want._

When Link tried to protest, the whip hit him twice. He tried to stand firm, but both ends of the whip connected with his body.

_Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want._

Weaver screamed and tears flowed from Link's eyes. There were mortifying sounds as her fingers broke like twigs.

_Show me love, show me love, till I'm screaming for more_

Somewhere...deep inside...Link felt like a murderer...

398217492384701827918274

More is on the horizon...

Do you see?

Do you see?

(A/N: the song is "Show Me Love" by t.A.t.U


	6. Mask

Unending Strings

Fallen

Broken

Dreams to reality

Is all possibility

Tell me

How you've never felt

Delicate or innocent

Tears of blood

Soaked feathers

Broken fingers

What is there left to do?

Fill in the blanks

This is that

And there is here

All may be undone

Is it true?

Can they survive?

Ah...

The sweet suspense to addict like a drug

02398439048598453098434

Unending Strings

"_**Mask..."**_

_Every night and every day_

_A little piece of you fell away_

_Stand your ground _

_Play their game_

_Let the shadow cover it all_

_Until that day they call your name_

_You're waiting for the kingdom to fall_

_Weaver hadn't made a sound in the past four or five hours. Link had been taken away, forced to do torturous physical labor in the grand pit. It wasn't really labor, it was the typical Roman Gladiator idea. Link fought for their lives without weapons whilst Ganondorf sat back and laughed. _

_Weaver sighed and looked over at Zelda. She had nodded off to sleep. Weaver smiled slightly and decided. There were things that needed to be told._

Zelda looked up from the field around her to see the Weaver standing on her strings, fingers still appearing grotesque and broken.

"You want answers, don't you princess?" Weaver said.

"Yes."

"Then I shall begin at the awakening."

The scene shifted to the Temple of Time. Young Link had just opened the Door of Time, and was stepping up to the Master Sword. The sword was pulled and Zelda witnessed

Ganondorf enter the Sacred Realm. And before the Triforce of Power stood the Weaver in all her splendor and glory, completely unchanged from then to now.

Then, there was an incredible battle. Reality warped ant twisted itself over and over as Ganondorf and the Weaver fought. Obviously not wanting to concern himself more with this, Ganondorf drove his sword through the Weaver's heart, pinning her to the ground. Upon taking the Triforce of Power, the scene turned back to the Temple of Time. The Weaver was pinned to the floor like an insect. But she was very much alive.

Ganondorf spared her life, but raped her soon after.

"This is how I lived for seven long years. When I was not being whipped or beaten or being forced to kill and warp reality, I was strapped to his bed and raped. Now, my abilities to change reality and destiny are dead." Weaver said, jumping scenes again.

"Why?" Zelda asked.

"When you are raped, a piece of you falls away. When it happens over and over, you are slowly being destroyed. I probably can no longer return to the Sacred Realm..."

The scene was Link reemerging from the Shadow Temple; broken, frightened, and obviously on edge. Zelda witnessed the first meeting of the two, and then the dream rape. She cried out and tried to hide her eyes.

"I thought that this would have been my revenge. But the more I thought about it, the more sick I felt. I tried to warn him..."

The second dream took form.

"But in the end..."

The third dream...the bayonet...

"I was powerless."

They returned from the memories to Zelda's dream once again. Weaver looked at her broken hands. Zelda gently caressed them.

"If we wake, I can heal them."

The Weaver smiled and nodded.

"When they are healed, I will reveal my secret to the both of you."

_The two returned to reality in time to see Link be thrust back into the room and returned to his chain and shackle. He sighed and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He wasn't bleeding; most of his wounds had closed already. Zelda held her one hand out and whispered something. His wounds closed and healed. She then looked at Weaver's outstretched hands. _

_Before she could heal them, Ganondorf entered the room. He didn't seem to notice the fact that Link was healed. He walked over to the Weaver and dispelled the cage she was in. He shackled one of her legs to the wall. Before he left, his foot came smashing down on her fingers. She shut her eyes but didn't scream, tears squeezing out of the corners of her eyes. Satisfied, Ganondorf left._

_Zelda worked quickly. A blue glow engulfed the Weaver's shattered fingers. She bit her lip as all her bones were forced back into place. Thirty minutes passed before the glow receded and her fingers seemed healed. They still hurt slightly, but Weaver could work with that._

"_I will now show you my only weapon." _

_Weaver spun a few strings, and a mask appeared in her hands. It was like a face...almost. It was a pale skin color, and there were white, soulless eyes. It had red and blue markings on it. To be truthful, it looked evil. Weaver held it proudly._

"_I have secretly been creating this. It is a mask that is endowed with magic that represents the full force of the inverted triangle in the Triforce..."_

_Link and Zelda looked somewhat hopeful. _

"_But because of that fact, many would consider it evil. It pushes the body and mind to the point of death, warping and twisting it to a power that rivals the Triforce."_

"_Then why..."_

"_This was a project I had been working on since the creation of the Triforce. Din gave me the idea. Naryu suggested the mask. Farore encouraged me. I only now completed it."_

"_What is it?" Link asked._

"_I call it..."_

_There was a fleeting sound of a raven, and Link and Zelda listened carefully. Weaver caressed the mask, holding it close to her heart. _

"_...the Fierce Deity Mask."_

302-499032859438598237419287

The scales are tipping

The end may be around the bend...


	7. Setting the Stage

Unending Strings

The Weaver has a mask

It contains power

It contains evil

It contains the darker half

The darker side of everyone

Magnified

The final battle is on the rise

A sword

A mask

Magic and strings

What is it I have to say

To make you admit you're afraid

You are all afraid

Selfless acts

Escape

Escape

Why?

Why?

Why?

The sweet suspense to addict like a drug...

04-2395087349857319827419857

Unending Strings 

"_**Setting The Stage..."**_

_I did enough to show you that I  
was willing to give and sacrifice  
and I was the one who was lifting you up  
when you thought your life had had enough  
and when I get close you turn away,  
there's nothing that I can do or say  
so now I need you to tell me the truth  
you know I'd do that for you_

"Fierce...Deity...?"

Link repeated the words. Even in his mind, they sounded evil. Something loud, like a church bell rang inside his head. He cried out and covered his ears, turning away from the mask and curling up into a little ball. The bell was replaced by a loud heartbeat, slow and horrific. Weaver's eyes dimmed.

"Zelda, do you hear anything inside your head?" She asked.

"No."

Their eyes turned back on Link. His entire body was shaking, and tears were forming in his shut eyes. Weaver watched for a moment more. She hid the mask once more and Link's tense body relaxed slightly. He hugged himself, as if searching for warmth.

"Link, the evil within you has manifested once before. Just because you defeated it then doesn't mean that it is gone."

Weaver crawled over to him, pulling the ankle-chain taut. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to settle him. Zelda saw wires prod into the locks on the shackles. Weaver grinned. She was ready. The shackles fell to the floor with a heavy clang noise. She pulled her ankle from her own open shackle and stood up, pulling Link to his feet as well. He stretched and rubbed his head. The Weaver turned to Zelda.

"Hold still, I'm going to unlock you as well." She said.

A moment after the words passed her lips; the door flew open and none other than Ganondorf stood in the doorway. He seemed impressed at the sight of the three frozen captives, two who were free. He slowly walked into the room. Link moved between the king of evil and Weaver & Zelda.

"Well, I underestimated you Weaver."

"I'm just full of surprises." Weaver hissed, turning away from the lone shackle.

"Most of them—"

Ganondorf was interrupted by one powerful punch to the jaw from Link. He staggered slightly before his eyes settled on Link. He grinned like a madman.

"Just listening to you makes me sick." Link said darkly. Weaver quickly unlocked Zelda and the two looked on for the moment.

"Well, the little fairy boy is getting spirited enough to strike back."

"I'm no longer afraid."

Ganondorf struck back, his hand finding Link's throat. With a firm grip, he slammed the Hylian boy into the stone floor. Link's hands clawed at the thick black gauntlet of the Evil King, but Ganondorf's grip only got tighter. He raised his other fist to land it between Link's eyes. Strings whipped through the air and wrapped them tightly around his arm. The Weaver was holding firm.

"You will regret defying me Weaver." Ganondorf said darkly.

"You will regret harming him." Zelda said, eyes darkening.

"Let him go." Weaver said.

Ganondorf tugged at the strings with such force that Weaver was pulled from her feet towards the opposing wall. She turned, feet landing on the wall. She pushed off the wall and sent her heel straight at the side of Ganondorf's head. The Evil King removed his hand from Link to catch the Weaver before she made contact. Link gasped for air as the Weaver retracted her strings.

"Link, Zelda, move! Get outta here!"

"But—"

"GO!" Weaver shouted, trying to attack again.

Link and Zelda ran through the seemingly endless corridors of the castle as it soon came crashing down around them. The Weaver appeared around the corner, running with them. She had the Fierce Deity Mask clutched tightly in her hands. They didn't bother asking what happened to Ganondorf. The doorway was ahead. With the roof of the castle on their heels, they all seemed to put on an extra burst of speed and shot out the door as the entire building fell.

"Is everyone okay?" Zelda asked.

"Remind me to respect rocks more." Weaver said, checking herself and the mask over for injuries.

"I'm okay, but my head is pounding." Link said, glancing over to the mask.

"Hey, look." Zelda pointed to the vast amounts of rubble.

The hilt of the Master Sword was sticking up amongst the debris. It was unscathed, and shone as bright as the day it was forged. Link sighed and climbed over the wreckage and pulled the sword from the ground. It glowed faintly. Link glanced down and scooped up his lost Mirror Shield as well. He smiled faintly.

Then, the ground began to shake. From an opposing pile of stone came Ganondorf. His eyes were dead, but the Triforce of Power on his arm glowed. His body was engulfed by a blazing red-white light as he changed into the massive nightmarish form one once called Ganon. With two great swords, he loomed over Link with hate in his eyes.

One of the swords came straight at Link. He tried to parry, but the Master sword was forced from his hand. It spun in the air before planting itself between Zelda and the Weaver.

The stage was set, let the play commence.

409238434290579753479827349857

The curtain has risen...

This is their stage...


	8. Finale and Beyond

Unending Strings

The stage is set

The actors are in their places

The lights are dimmed

We have arrived

The music begins

Prelude

Overture

Sonata

Intermezzo

Serenade

Duet

Crescendo

Requiem

The final act

The last verse

The weaving is almost complete

The time moves

And the curtain rises

It begins

4-0239403928590345975

Unending Strings

"_**Finale And Beyond..."**_

_Just wanted to  
Run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
Don't wish life away,  
Now I've one day_

_And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time_

_In 24 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me  
_

Link's heart began to pound. The swords came again. Link raised his shield. The swords hit with such a force that he was thrown off balance. He staggered, but the swords came again. Link flew back into a pile of stones. He tried to stand, only to be forced to jump aside when the swords sliced through the stones. The swords connected with the shield again, sending Link flying to a pillar that had not fallen. Blood spurted from his mouth as he dropped onto a fallen column and didn't move.

"Link!" Zelda and the Weaver shouted.

Ganon loomed over Link's unconscious form. One great crushing foot pressed onto Link's back. Weaver looked at the situation and then at the mask.

"_W_i_th _Y_o_u _Go_n_e._.I _w_i_ll c_on_tr_o_l t_h_e W_or_ld._" Ganon's ghostly and horrific voice said, swords raised to sever Link's head.

The blades came screaming down and Link, but were halted millimeters from his face. Zelda looked over at the Weaver, her body obscured by a vanishing smoky-white aura. What emerged was not normal.

Weaver stood firm. Her hair, white, and no longer braided but held back by one purple ribbon. Her glasses were long gone, crushed. Her skin was pale, with red and blue tattoo-like symbols on it. Anything not her head or fingers was covered by a skintight, black union suit. She wore a piece of hard leather armor across her chest, her breasts still visible through the custom-mold of the leather. It seemed like a tube top with straps almost. She had white sleeves, like a white tunic.

There were three gold bands of metal circumventing her from beneath her breasts to her waist. The bands were held together by three small skulls. There seemed to be two hard leather shaped plates, one over her front and one over her back. There was the same white cloth around her waist/hip area. There were segments of hard leather from her knees to her feet, with spikes for her kicks. Her feet were covered by the black, and there was a band of leather with a spike on her heel.

Her eyes were white and soulless. Her hands were covered by gray and red gauntlets, much like that of Link's. Around the base of the fingers, where they emerged from the gauntlets, were silver bands. The fingers had actual wires on them, and the wires were keeping Ganon from killing the Hero of Time.

"Zelda, when he wakes, give him the sword." Weaver's voice had changed. It was...darker...more evil.

Weaver stepped forwards. Ganon said something that no one but the Weaver understood.

"I am not simply the Weaver. I am the OniWeaver—The Wrathful Deity."

Weaver pulled sharply on the strings, dragging Ganon off of Link. The wires cut into the flesh of the entity of evil. One of the swords worked itself loose and swung at OniWeaver. She swung her leg at it, shattering it with one powerful strike. Her strings began moving, stabbing at Ganon. She was biding her time.

Link stirred. He slowly pushed himself up, vomiting blood as he did. The Master Sword landed in the ground next to him. He picked it up and looked at Ganon. Then he saw the OniWeaver. The heartbeat inside his head magnified. Link staggered, trying in vain to push it aside.

The tail of the dark lord flapped idly before Link. OniWeaver rose into the air.

"Attack the tail! Kill him now!" She shouted, her voice echoinn unnaturally.

Link jumped, and one great slash severed the tail. Ganon screamed in pain as then Link raved up one of the strings to drive the Master Sword through Ganon's skull. Zelda released an orb of light. Everything was blinding as Ganondorf was sealed away in an eternal prison.

Link's next reality check was floating above the land of Hyrule. Weaver had removed the mask, holding it gently.

"That was a tiny bit of power. I will seal this mask away, and pray no one will find it."

The mask glowed for a moment before it vanished.

"Link, let me return you to your own time." Zelda raised the Ocarina of Time, but the Weaver stopped her.

"If you simply send him back, the cycle will repeat forever. I will rewrite history, keeping Ganondorf sealed away. Time will pass normally. You both will have your childhoods." Weaver said.

"Will you be able to return?" Link asked.

"I should be returned to the Sacred Realm." Weaver said.

"That's not what we meant." Zelda said.

"Then yes...I should be able to visit." Weaver said decisively.

She hugged them both and began to weave. Her fingers flew mercilessly, using time and souls as her string. The world whirled and spun and warped itself. As the Weaver spun faster and more accurate, red, green, and blue strings appeared. The goddesses were aiding the rebirth of Hyrule's history. Weaver wove more and more, destiny changing with each flick of the finger...

Link, having lived his life and now being an adult in Kokirish clothes, walked up to the steps of the Temple of Time. He sighed longingly as he looked at the stained glass windows. He remembered. Everything. He remembered the Weaver, the dreams, being raped...everything was remembered.

"Nostalgic...isn't it?"

Link whirled on his heels to see a familiar person standing behind him.

"Weaver!" He cried happily.

Before she could get a word in, Link wrapped his arms around her. Tears squeezed from his eyes. Whether they were of joy or sorrow, he didn't know. She smiled and hugged him back. They soon were sitting on the steps to the Temple of Time, remembering.

"I really just wanted to apologize." Weaver said.

"For what?"

"Everything. The dreams, the rapes, the pain."

"But that is all behind us...right?"

"Sure. We'll just focus on the now." Weaver said smiling.

Her fingers began to move, tweaking invisible strings in the twilight. There was suddenly a flurry of fireflies. Link looked at her and smiled, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Time passes, people change." He said.

"But the memories remain."

They sat there until morning, simply letting the world pass around them.

9038409238759579238174239087

The end.

The sequel is coming...

Web of Time

Look for it soon. I hope you enjoyed this.

Bye!


End file.
